mobianpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Meteor Luzi/Personality and Relationships
Personality Meteor Luzi, a very reckless Shichibukai, responds to his situation with extreme violence. When he doesn't, it usually would be for his own benefit or measures of precaution. Usually acts out than thinking ahead of himself unless he has something else planned in order to avoid certain troubles. He doesn't seem to be responding very well toward the authority or the government. He holds a lot of grudge against the marines for the things they had done to him in the past which yet to be revealed. He prefers to be in the field of battle where he allows his fists do the talking instead of his own words. Has a tendency of jumping in the middle of the battle himself. He usually deals his opponents with pure and raw strength. Meteor had displayed that he has a lot of hatred and anger for these who had betrayed him in the past. This had led him up to having keen desires and needs to form a new crew for himself. Relationships 'Allies' Crew Makoto Ohka Meteor brought Makoto Ohka onto his ship after the incident on Skiathos Island. He does not particularly treat her as a friend, or even a crew member, but as a person who is there to do as he says and nothing else. He doesn't necessarily care for her well being, only if she can help him in any way he desires. Johnny Johnny was brought into the crew at the same time as Makoto. He's treated similarily to her. Tao Nexuti Meteor recently had recruited another member in his crew, Tao Nexuti, Meteor seems to have shown a connection to this particular crew member. It was mentioned that Meteor was once Tao's first crew mate. Meteor achieved in making his way into Impel Down chambers, while taking advantage of Zone's skills of deceit and trickery to gain access, to retrieve Tao. Meteor had treated Tao as a close friend rather than Makoto and Johnny. Marines Taking a role as a Shichibukai, he tends to find himself interacting with a lot of Marines. Although he had proven that he isn't fond of the Marines due to the unknown reasons yet. Marines had perceived Meteor as a loose cannon due to his reckless behavior when being called upon to do few service or investigations. Upon marine's experiences while interacting with Meteor, they had taken note that Meteor tends to acquire reasons why he should help them on frequent occasions. 'Enemies' Jonas Harken While on Meteor's travel to the Guardna Island, Meteor Luzi had acknowledged that Jonas Harken had some sort of a grudge on him. Jonas had claimed that Meteor killed brother in the past. On the other hand, Meteor does not remember who was Jonas' brother was. On sight, Jonas attacked Meteor in which he retaliated against Jonas; enagaging into a battle. Although continuing on, attempting to kill Jonas, his vice-captain Lieutenant Grace Alstein intervened in their battle; only to be killed by Meteor as a distraction and warning to Jonas. Jonas had been in shock and immediately went to the aid of his friend, to which Meteor calmly walked away. Zone Meteor had briefly spotted Zone while on Guardna Island before being rudely interrupted by Jonas Harken's approach. Knowing that he tried to lure Meteor to Guardna Island in order to kill him, he decided to use Zone in order to get into Impel Down and bust out a comrade. Afterwards, Meteor intends to hand Zone over to Kazu. 'Others' Kazu Justice Kazu was first revealed traveling with Meteor in Free Arc 1. Their relationship tends to often be shown as strictly business between each other. Other than that, much isn't known about their relationship. Spikular Noten Spikular Noten had mentioned that he had noticed Meteor's technique, Magu Magu no Eruption from afar in the Guardna Island. The history between them has yet to be revealed. Commodore James After the journey to Guardna Island, he is called upon by Commodore James to investigate a certain matter at Skiathos Island. He demanded that Meteor must come with him to take a look at a Gauntlet challenge, Meteor refused to. That is until James threatened him with blackmail which could risk his position as Shichibukai, Meteor had no choice but to obey. Their relationship towards each other are seen as shaky, especially considering how Meteor despises Marines. Meteor did not attempt to help James from death upon Johnny's hands and didn't particularly care afterwards either.